Tender Heart
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is the sequel to Frozen Heart. I recommend you read Frozen Heart first. The story picks up two months after the events of the first one. One day Elsa and Anna have a relaxing day on a late fall day, but then Kirsten and Karen come by for a visit. Things are great at first, but then their friendship is tested when unwanted suitors pursue Elsa at the upcoming winter ball.
1. Pleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**A/N:** I decided I'm putting The Wolf's Beautiful Winter on hiatus for now. I think I had a general idea for this story so I'll put it up. Hopefully, this will be a good start for the continuation of Frozen Heart. Also, I will try my best to incorporate some suggestions from the fans for the sequel particularly from Alese222 and JYFrozenAddict. But if anyone else has ideas as this story progresses a little bit, don't be shy and let me know what you think.

A warm breeze settled through the air as a pair of sisters picnicked on a grassy knoll not too far off from their royal home as they enjoyed the last bits of the warm weather fall had to offer. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had made this a regular occurrence twice each month for the past two months since they got over their whole ordeal of Anna misunderstand that Elsa would want to replace her with Karen. Since that event has passed and things were fine between the two royal families, they would on occasion receive word of what's been going on with their friends Kirsten and Karen back in Denmark and they had begun to share a room together again.

At first when Elsa and Anna decided to share a room they debated on who would move in with whom. They were tempted to share they old room together that was, at the time, Anna's room, but ultimately decided that it would be best if Anna moved in with Elsa as it was clear her bed chamber was much more roomier-since it was fit for a queen after all, and they knew that the bigger room was a more appropriate accommodation for two grown adults.

When Anna moved in, things were awkward. They had to get used to certain routines that the other had. It's not they didn't mind or had quibbles over minute things, it was just a whole lot awkward considering Elsa readjusting her routine and for Anna, well she was just being Anna- awkward as ever. But it didn't take long for the sisters to get used to each other and actually a sort of bedroom chemistry-whenever one needed something from the other they would simply makes small gestures and sounds for the other sister to understand what they wanted help with or borrow. It was as though they were meant to share a room and developed their own set of sub-languages between the two of them. If they were in the bedroom they used bedroom-language and if they were in the bathroom they used bathroom-language, and so on and so forth.

Presently the two sisters were enjoying the scenery before them as they relaxed on the blanket of their picnic area. Anna leaned against part of Elsa's shoulder and front as she watched innocent children play in an open space down where the village lay. She sighed feeling perfectly content with the scent of Elsa's flower crown swirl in her nose and imagining how she and Elsa would be like if they were like the normal children they saw playing with each other.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Anna looked up at Elsa's serene face.

Elsa kept her eyes glued to the peaceful scene before her off a few yards away. "It is."

Anna was a bit surprised when she could feel Elsa pull her closer to her by the shoulder. She glanced over at her right shoulder and saw her sister's hand there. When had she wrapped an arm around her shoulder? Anna concluded that she hadn't noticed her sister's hand moving to her shoulder probably because it felt so natural for her hand to be there on her shoulder. The red-headed princess looked back at her older sister who she looked up to as her role model and personal hero.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something else you need to do later that will occupy your time?"

Elsa looked at Anna. "Are you asking me if I have anything else to attend to that will keep me away from you until dinner?"

A light dusting of crimson colored the already vibrant freckles of the younger sister's cheeks.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds kind of…."

Elsa pressed a finger to Anna's lips effectively preventing her from self-bashing.

"It's alright, Anna. I know what you mean."

Then the platinum blonde beauty removed her finger from her sister's lips.

"So, what do you say? If you have work to do, then I won't bother you unless there's something I could do to help you."

Elsa lightly chuckled. "Oh, Anna. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm taking the day off."

"Why didn't you tell me? I couldn't have arranged something for us to this morning."

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I did have some paperwork to finish up on from last night. I'm free for the rest of the day though."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel right now."

"I love you Elsa and you're the greatest. Right now, I want to just relax for a little longer before we do something else."

Elsa smiled. "Me too."

The two sisters remained in their reclined sitting positions as they watched the children play and look for where their parents could be. At one point a little girl had been accidentally knocked over by some boys rough-housing and just before her little body could be bruised by the hard ground, Elsa conjured a pile of soft snow to break her fall. The children gasped in amazement when the y saw the pile of snow and looked around for their beautiful and kind Queen Elsa, but they could not find within seeing distance. They figured she must have passed by as she was on her way to some place. They turned back to the girl in the snow to ask if she was okay in which she positively replied and then they shouted in joy realizing they had a new thing to play with.

From a distance on the grassy knoll, Anna smiled at the sight. She was pleased to know that the little girl was okay and that Elsa was diligent in keeping a watchful eye on each child. And then a thought occurred to her: she and Elsa were like the children's angel guardians or secret nannies-always looking after them in any way they could. This was especially a prevalent occurrence when they would go into town and buy chocolate or went to greet their subjects and ask them if they are any concerns about the economy, job market, or any agricultural supply and demand. But sometimes they just went into town to take a walk and see the children. Seeing their cute smiling faces gave Elsa and Anna so much joy. Their innocence was infectious to say the least.

"It must be nice being able to do that with your powers, Elsa."

"You mean making small piles of soft snow to break a little kid's fall?"

"Or make a snowflake crown."

Elsa chuckled. "I made the crown for that girl a weak ago because you and I did not have enough flower crowns for the little girls. And as for the snow pile, I just want to ensure the child's safety even if I am too far away to prevent any injury to them."

"I know, but it still seems nice to use your powers in such a way."

Elsa's eyes and voice darkened. "Well, it's the least I could do after I had unwittingly unleashed a perpetual winter on the kingdom back in summer."

Anna whipped her head up and narrowed her eyes.

"Now, Elsa, don't blame yourself for that! It's not your fault that happened. It was an accident."

Elsa turned her head to Anna and as she did so she was about to make a counter argument, but as soon as she saw her sister's stern face, she stopped herself.

"I suppose so."

Anna's expression softened. She reached up to press a gentle palm on her sister's left cheek.

"Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know how to handle and control. You've proven to the people, our people that you're not a monster. You just had to believe yourself so that the kingdom saw you the way you saw yourself: something so kind, gentle and wonderful."

Elsa leaned into Anna's hand and pressed her own hand over it while her eyes closed and a smile slowly curled on her face.

"Thank you, Anna. Sometimes I forget what I've accomplished. I'm just trying to make up for the damage I left behind on the kingdom itself and on the bond we had as children."

With the stroke of Anna's thumb, Elsa's eyes fluttered opened and stared at the pair of blue eyes in front of them. Anna's eyes were just as blue as Elsa's except they had a hint of green of them which distinguished them from the queen's icy ones. Anna gave her sister a smile before dropping her hand back to her side on the blanket.

"Anytime, Elsa. I'll always be there for you."

"And I will always be there for you too, Anna."

At that very moment bot sister simultaneously leaned forward and pulled the other in a warm hug. It was tender yet firm; intimate yet friendly. After a good while, the two royals pulled back and returned to their previous positions. Elsa looked at Anna's head and saw that her flower crown was a little lopsided, so she fixed it before relaxing once more into her preferred reclined position.

Unbeknownst to them, the two sisters had unexpected visitors watching them settle back in their sitting positions leaning against each other. The two visitors walked up them and covered their eyes.

"Surprise!"

Elsa and Anna were in complete shock. At first they were scared of who had crept up on them, but as soon as they heard the voices chorus "surprise" to them, they relaxed a bit falling into a sudden familiarity. They couldn't quite pinpoint the voices at the time, but they knew the sounded familiar.

To Be Continued…


	2. Deep Like Snow

Anna's voice was the first to break the awkward yet oddly comforting silence. "Who is this?"

A light giggle bubbled over Anna's head. "Guess."

Then the voice became clearer to Anna's ears. "Karen?"

"And…."

"Kirsten," Elsa said.

Both royal Danish sisters removed their hands from the royal Norwegian sisters. "Ta-da!"

Kirsten rounded to Elsa's left side while Karen rounded Anna's right. They smiled at the sisters with their hands behind their backs.

Anna blinked at the sight her and Elsa's friends standing in front of them in broad daylight.

"Karen? Kirsten? What are two doing here?"

"We're here for a surprise visit," Karen started.

"But our parnets did not accompany us on our journey. We came alone," Kirsten finished.

Elsa looked square at Kirsten. "Well, you two must be tired. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you."

In no time at all, Kirsten and Karen sat down on the picnic blanket where Elsa and Anna made room for them. The two pair of sister sat opposite of each other: eldest to eldest and youngest to youngest.

"So, are you two a bit peckish? We still have some food left over from our picnic."

"No. That's alright. We had breakfast on the ship."

"But have you eaten since then? It is lunch time."

"I suppose some food wouldn't hurt." Kirsten turned her head to face Karen. "What do you think, Karen?"

Karen clasped her hands in a dramatic fashion and eyes shined with joy. "Yes, please!"

"Alright, it's settled then." She turned back to Elsa. "We would like to take you up on your gracious offer."

A smile bloomed on Elsa's face like a flower springing from the depths of melted snow to welcome the warm sunshine.

"Wonderful."

Elsa and Anna made up two lunch plates for their friends to enjoy. As Kirsten and Karen filled their stomachs with wholesome and delicious food, they filled their hearts with joy as they caught up on the most recent happenings of their Norwegian friends.

At the moment, Anna was sharing a story of an odd adventure she and Kristoff had together a few days before. Apparently, they were supposed to have a nice sleigh ride and walk around flowers on a nearby hill, but with their track record of a socially inept mountain man paired with a princess who seems to perpetually hopped up on sugar and chocolate fuel, things took a turn for the unexpected and odd.

Anna claimed that it was not her fault the sleigh slammed into a tree as she relayed the events to her friends and that she didn't know how it did not split into two. Luckily no one was hurt in the end and the sleigh was fine for the most part. Kristoff had to patch up one of the split up boards on the passenger side, but everything else was in good or at least decent condition. All of the princess's audience was captivated by her story one way or another. Kirsten was astounded on how a simple outing could turn so dastardly while Karen found it amusing how Anna's contorted at particularly amusing parts of the story. As for Elsa…..Well, she wasn't so surprised by her and Kristoff's antics, but it half-scared her when she heard of the possibility that her sister could have been badly injured. She would be concerned for Kristoff simply because he was a good friend of hers, but she was more concerned for Anna's safety. If Kristoff got injured he would be fine and no heavy burden would latch onto Elsa's heart, but if Anna had gotten hurt then Elsa would never live it down feeling that she should have been there to monitor her sister's actions because she was supposed to be with them for that particular outing and she opted out deciding that they deserved some time alone.

Yet, it was evident to Elsa that Kristoff and Anna, after hearing about the misadventure from her sister, that they should not be trusted to be alone together to much. But she still wanted them to still have fun, but she would have be more careful on where she would let go by themselves or when she should join them when invited of course. She wasn't to barge in on their lives especially as a couple. Elsa cringed at the thought of her inadvertently ruining Anna's relationship with Kristoff and then have Anna be furious with her possibly resulting in giving _HER_, the "Snow Queen", the cold shoulder. Elsa shuddered at the thought. She could hardly stand to think of such a thought of Anna shutting her out. She knew what she did was out of love for Anna, but that still must have hurt her as much as it hurt her or more. Elsa wasn't sure. She would have to ask Anna later.

When Anna's tale came to an end, Kirsten and Karen shared enthusiastic commentaries on the story with Anna. In the meantime, Elsa looked away from her friends and found her nearly empty plate more interesting. A storm of emotions brewed on her mind and swelled to her heart as she rolled a singular and forgotten grape up and down the width of her plate. She pondered on how she should broach the subject of Anna having misadventures and "simple" outings with Kristoff while her friends indulged in light-hearted conversation. Turning her head back to the others, Elsa wondered if she was just being over-protective of Anna and should just let it go. After all, Kirsten and Karen seemed unaffected by Anna's apparent danger. They were probably wise to ignore what _could have _happened and focus on what _did_ happen. Leaving the grape alone, Elsa brought herself back to the conversation. She was able to catch the last bits of it learning that the group was planning to head back to the castle.

In a blink of an eye, Anna and Karen had risen from their spots and were discussing possible activities the four of them could do. Before either elder sister could respond or ask a thing from their younger sibling, Anna and Karen turned toward their elders who remained seated to the ground.

"Come on Elsa and Kirsten! We're going back to the castle. Let's pack up."

Kirsten did not question Anna and got up to her feet almost immediately and begun to help clean things up. Elsa blinked a few times to gather her bearings and then proceeded to follow Kirsten's example. She still had Anna's safety on her mind, but she was able to function like a normal human being for the time being. When the picnic basket was packed and the blanket was folded, Anna was about to carry the basket on the journey back to the castle, but Elsa politely held her back stating that she wouldn't mind carrying it on the way back. Anna was about to argue, but then Elsa interjected that she already carried it from the castle and now it was her turn to carry it back. With a small pout curving against the red-head's freckled face, Anna conceded. She picked up the folded blanket instead and had it draped over her arms pressed against her chest.

Elsa picked up the picnic basket as she watched her sister deliberately pick up the blanket with the tiniest trace of a frown of her face before turning to their friends and smiling again. Elsa chuckled inwardly knowing that Anna wanted to carry to heavier item of the two so Elsa wouldn't have to strain her muscles more than she had to but then having the ability to change her mood easily when needed be.

Before she realized it, the platinum blonde beauty was being left behind by her friends once she stood up straight with the picnic basket in one hand. She quickened her pace until she was a few feet behind her Danish friends and sister. Only then did she keep a distance from the group. Elsa wanted to be left alone so she could clear her mind of any worry whatsoever especially if it was connected to Anna's safety and well-being.

At once when the group arrived at the castle's courtyard, servants came to them taking away the picnic blanket and basket from Elsa and Anna as they overheard possible activities that the four royals could partake in. Upon the servants' departure, Anna and Karen leaned against one of the fountains and reconsidered some of their plans for the four of them to do. As they talked, Kirsten approached Elsa.

"Hello."

Elsa had at the moment her arms crossed and uncrossed them as she made eye contact with the eldest Danish princess.

"Hello."

"Are you okay, Elsa? I noticed you stayed behind on journey back to the castle. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Kirsten. It's just that I had something on my mind."

"Anna has told us from her letters that it is normal for you to _always_ have something on you mind either as queen or as a sister. Which one is it?"

Elsa was taken back for a brief moment by Kirsten's frankness and knowledge of how often she _thought_ of things in general. She hesitated just the slightest moment before replying to her friend.

"Right now, I'm thinking as a concerned sister."

Kirsten hummed. It wasn't loud or quiet, but it spoke volumes of what was on the brunette's mind. It was the kind of hum that told Elsa she was being scrutinized as if Kirsten was expecting her answer to be about her think as a concerned sister. "I see."

Without looking at her friend, Elsa rubbed her hands together as if mulling over something important.

"I don't know what to do. Today is the first time I have heard this story from Anna and I wondered why she didn't tell me about it sooner."

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry so much."

"I'm going to worry about her regardless, so what would be the point of withholding this sort of information me until now?"

"Maybe she thought it wouldn't leave so much of an impact on your mind if she had let it slide for a few days."

"I think I would be more worried than I would be if she told me in the first place."

"Maybe you worry too much. Anna is fine, Elsa."

Elsa whipped her head toward Kirsten. "Don't pass judgment on me. You're on older sister too, Kirsten. Don't you ever worry about Karen's safety?"

"Yes, but not as much as you do with Anna."

"Don't you understand why I'm upset and why I worry about Anna?"

"Isn't it because she's your little sister and it's your natural instinct to look after her?"

"Well, yes, but there's more to it than that."

Kirsten raised an eyebrow at Elsa. "Oh? What else is there?"

"You do recall that I have snow and ice powers and that I tutored Karen in using her magic powers?"

"Yes."

"Do you know happened between Anna and I that caused our separation in the first place?"

"Wasn't it because of your powers?"

"Yes, but do you know why?"

Kirsten shook her head.

"It's because I accidentally struck Anna in the head with my magic late one night while we played in the ballroom. It may have been an accident, but it left behind great ramifications of my actions. It led to my isolation and my and Anna's estrangement as sister for thirteen years. Once I was crowned queen I thought I could get through one day of keeping my powers under control and concealed, but I couldn't. One thing led to another and I imposed my exile upon myself. When Anna confronted me at my ice castle I accidentally struck her again with my magic. However, I hit her in the heart rather than in the head like the first time."

Elsa paused and took a deep breath slanting her eyes at the ground.

"When I found out that I had hit Anna in the heart with my magic, I had remembered what Grand Pabbie has told all those years ago when I was eight. I remember him saying that the head can persuaded, but the heart is not so easily changed. So, when I realized that I had hit Anna's heart I could only assume something very bad happened to her. She would need help and I forced her and Kristoff out of my castle so they could go look for help. It wasn't until what Prince Hans had told me that because of my magic Anna was freezing to death and that she had turned to ice. It was a lie at first which had turned to a truth. I was responsible for what happened to Anna then and what happened to her when we were much younger."

Elsa lifted her head up and looked Kirsten straight in the eye. "Now, do you see why I would worry about Anna almost all the time?"

Kirsten sucked in her breath. She saw tears welling up in Elsa's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry for misjudging you and for not knowing sooner. I'm sorry that you are haunted by the thoughts of ever losing or hurting Anna again. It must have been difficult for you when you and had that fight when Karen and I first came to visit you two."

Elsa gave Kirsten a weak smile while wiping away the tears that threatened to spill down her apple cheeks.

"It's alright, Kirsten. I'm just glad that you know now."

"Does Anna know about the first incident?"

Elsa speared a glance over at her younger sister who was engaged in conversation with Princess Karen before returning her gaze to her friend.

"I'm not sure. It's possible that she regained some of her memories when she sacrificed herself for me. But then again, she was always the selfless and impulsive one of the family. Of course we all think of others before ourselves, but Anna has a certain flare to herself. Maybe she just did what she did because of who she is and not because of the off-chance she regained her memories in a split second."

Kirsten placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Maybe you should tell her somehow when you two are alone."

"I plan to."

Both Kirsten and Elsa shared a smile of understand and comfort. Unfortunately, their moment was broken by hearing their names being hollered at by their younger sisters.

"Hey! Elsa! Kirsten!"

Kirsten dropped her hand on Elsa's shoulder and both young women faced their younger siblings each with a stoic expression on their faces.

Elsa and Kirsten asked in unison: "Yes?"

"Karen and I were wondering if you two would like to have a snowball fight."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow up in suspicion. "What do you mean, Anna?"

"You know what I mean, Elsa."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Fine. You want a snowball fight? Then, we'll have a snowball fight. What will the teams be?"

"That's easy. We're already on our teams."

"You mean, the teams will be the older sisters against the younger sisters?"

"Precisely."

"All right. You better watch yours and Karen's back, Anna, because Kirsten and I will the victors of the snowball fight."

Anna couldn't help the playful and wicked smile curling against her face. "We'll see about THAT, Elsa!"

Elsa became a mirror refection of her younger sister. "Oh, yes. We'll see about THAT for sure."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Elsa stepped closer to the center of the area the four sisters surrounded and used her magic to create a self-contained winter wonder land. Elsa smirked at Anna.

"Teams will have five minutes to prepare before the snowball fight begins starting….right now!"

Both teams of girls scrambled on either side of the snow-covered courtyard and went to work making snowballs and forts to protect themselves from incoming attacks.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **I took the snowball fight suggestion from Alese222. I know it's not going to be the full fight, but there will be some action later of it in the next chapter, so don't worry.


	3. A Wound

**A/N:** This chapter is a little shorter than I expected, but I hope it is satisfactory.

A half an hour had passed when Anna chucked a snowball at Kirsten. Yet while she pre-occupied with her unexpecting target, Elsa had snuck up behind her with a snowball ready waiting for the opportune moment to strike her sister from behind. Just as Anna's snowball left her palm, Elsa made her move. She threw the ball of snow with precision and speed that it made a nice spatter on Anna's back. The strawberry-blonde princess coiled in slight pain from the sudden impact and then shivered briefly before turning to face her attacker. Once her eyes met with Elsa's, they had a stare-off.

"Elsa…"

"Anna."

"That was you! You coy little fox! You're going to pay for that!"

Elsa had laughed in a mocking tone. "I'd like to see you try!"

Anna scowled as she bent down to form a new snowball. Elsa had a smug look on her face as she mirrored her sister's every move. Once they stood up again with stiff backs, each sister held a snowball high over their heads ready to hurdle their snowy ammunition towards their opponent. Anna squinted her eyes in determination. So did Elsa. They circled each other for a few moments. Elsa faked a move which Anna flinch ever so slightly from the bluff. She recovered quickly from the fake-out and readied her snowball. Just before Anna could launch her snowball at Elsa, she felt a snow ball hit her face.

Anna blinked in surprise. She looked to see if she got hit from the side, but no one else was found. Then she heard chuckling and looked back at Elsa. She was doubled over laughing. Anna wasn't sure how her sister got her, but she deducted that she got distracted and hadn't notice that her sister had struck her. Wiping away the snow from her face, Anna readied herself to get revenge while her sister was still bent over laughing in pain. But her opportunity never came. The snow ball in her right hand fell limp to the snow covered ground as her hand swiftly moved to cover the searing pain in her right cheek. She moved her hand away and saw some blood. In that very instant the pain intensified and she fell to the ground crying for Elsa.

The young queen stopped her laughing when she heard her sister cry. It wasn't an aggravated cry when she's been dooped. No. It was a cry of pain. Elsa's head snapped up to where Anna had been standing and saw her body crumpled on the snow with a hand clutching her blood stained cheek. Panic overtook Elsa whole being and rushed through her veins. She was frozen from shock, but once a few seconds passed by in a painstakingly slow speed, Elsa bolted to her sister's side being propelled purely by her desire to be at her sister's side. Elsa practically slid and fell to her knees as she made her way to Anna's. Elsa cradle Anna's body in her arms, absolutely shaken. Her sister cried in pain with such emotion and intensity that it reminded Elsa of how her heart broke when Anna had proclaimed to Kristoff and Kirsten in the garden that she hated her two months prior.

"Ssh…Anna. I'm here. Calm down. What happened?"

Anna mumbled not wanting to speak and only focus from keeping more blood from escaping her cheek. Elsa tried to pry her sister's hand away from her cheek, but Anna was insistent to keep her hand where it was. Just when Elsa was about to try a different approach to see the damage, Karen and Kirsten came skidding into the scene both with their faces stricken with grief and concern. Karen stumbled close to Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Elsa tried her very best to remain calm as she turned her attention to Karen. "You did this?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was being creative of using my water powers for the snowball fight and I lost control of my powers for some reason and the next thing I knew, Ice shot out of my hand. Luckily, it didn't hit Kirsten, but we did wonder where the ice shot out at. As soon as we heard Anna cry out in pain we feared that she got hit instead. So, we came as soon as we could."

"I'm glad that you told me this."

"Is Anna going to be okay? I'm really sorry this happened."

"It's okay, Karen. We'll figure out what went wrong later. First, we need to help Anna."

"What happened to her?"

"From what I can tell by what you told me and how Anna holds her cheek, your ice must have sliced her cheek. Hopefully it shouldn't be too bad, but we must act quickly."

"Okay."

Without another word, Elsa lifted Anna up and helped her walk back into the castle. Kirsten and Karen followed swiftly behind to keep up with Elsa and stay away from the fast melting snow that struck them to be as dangerous as fresh molten lava flowing down a volcano. It melted on the courtyard so quickly that it was most likely the manifestation of Elsa's inner emotions swirling inside her. It was so intense that the action of the melting snow could be likened to an egg on the pavement frying under the angry heat of the summer sun. All of that remained in Kirsten and Karen's heads and they wanted to avoid it.

Once inside, Elsa made quick work and found a suitable place for Anna to rest and had a servant tend to her sliced cheek. In the meantime, she approached Kirsten and Karen and requested that they go off somewhere in the castle to let her some space to herself. Kirsten placed her hands over her sister's quivering shoulders and stared into Elsa's eyes.

"If you need us, Elsa, we'll be in the garden. Please, take all the time you need to be alone."

Elsa's worried and frustrated expression softened to that of butter. Yet her voice still had traces of harshness to it like a boulder that was mostly smooth but had a few rough edges.

"It's not that I don't blame anyone for this from happening, but I don't want to risk blaming anyone for something that simply was an accident. I want to avoid exploding up on you two by sending you two away for the time being. Plus, it'll give me some time to think thing through before we discuss anything on why Karen lost control of her powers."

"Elsa…"

"Yes, Kirsten?"

"Let Anna know how worried we are for her if she wakes before we come back to you two."

Elsa's voice became a reflection of her face. "I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And it might do you two some good as well to have time alone."

"I agree. I think we need this time apart. We'll see you and Anna as soon as we can."

"I'm sure you will."

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned to Karen.

"I hope this colors your opinion of me. I really, really didn't mean for this to happen. I am sorry and let Anna know that."

Elsa gave Karen a reassuring smile. "I know you didn't mean to and I'm sorry if I came off a little antsy when we entered the castle. Alright?"

"Alright. Are we okay for now?"

"Yes. Now, go and talk with your sister in the garden. I'll be right here with Anna."

"Okay, then."

Karen turned to Kirsten. "May we go now, Kirsten?"

"Of course, Karen."

Kirsten dropped her left hand to her side and used her left one to gently usher Karen toward the castle's garden.

Elsa watched the two sisters leave her sight.

To Be Continued…


	4. Applied And Practical Love

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update the story. Things got busy and weird fast. I had to focus on finishing the semester passing my classes, then I had to deal with readjusting to life back home and taking time off from my fanfiction responsibilities. Plus, I got distracted with a few books and re-watching a digital copy of Frozen. But don't worry you guys, I'm back in the game. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This might happen two more times because it's summer. (I hope Olaf is happy and is enjoying himself.)_

Elsa paced around in front of the room Anna was resting in. Each step she took echoed the current fear she harbored as well as the previous fear she had whilst in her ice palace on top the Northern Mountain. Her nerves surely would not yield at such of a heart-clenching event. It may not been the sort of thing where Anna's life was in danger, but it was a serious enough occurrence that it left Elsa feeling on-edge.

After treading against the carpet for who knows how long, the kind female servant came out of the room and held the door half way open. She cleared her throat softly afraid of breaking the young queen's concentration and thus startling her. Elsa halted so swiftly that she startled her servant as she snapped her attention toward her.

"Yes?"

"Princess Anna is okay. I applied rubbing alcohol to her cut and placed a bandage over it."

"How bad was the cut?"

"It will take some time to heal so it is best that the cheek is not be touched for a while as it is very tender right now, but luckily the cut wasn't too deep."

"How long will I have to wait until the cheek won't be so tender?"

"I wager with Princess Anna's healing process no more than a day. She may very be better and have a fully healed cheek by tomorrow morning."

Elsa softly laughed. "Well, yes. My sister was always the fast healer out of the whole family. Thank you for letting me know."

The servant nodded to her queen. Without having to ask Elsa, the servant opened the door all the way knowing full well it would somewhat foolish to ask the queen if she wanted to see her sister. She held the door wide open for Elsa to walk through the door. Once she was inside, she gently thanked the servant again and dismissed her. The young servant kindly bowed at her benevolent ruler and let her be with her sister.

Once the door was closed and they were alone in the room, Elsa sat on the bed Anna was placed on and stroked her forehead.

"Anna."

Anna stirred in her sleep, but did not wake.

"Anna, please wake up."

Elsa was successful in her second attempt to rouse her sister from her slumber as she saw her sister's eyes flutter open. The strawberry-blonde princess blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at her sister straight in the eye.

"Elsa?"

"Hi. How does your cheek feel?"

Anna instinctively touched her wounded cheek only to flinch in pain.

"It's tender. It actually hurts a lot."

"I know. You're going to have to not touch it for a while. With your luck, it should be fine to touch by tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"No. Not all."

"Where are Kirsten and Karen? What happened?"

"They are in the garden. Karen accidentally sliced your cheek with her ice."

"How did that happen?"

"We're not sure yet. Once Karen and Kirsten return, I'm going to have a chat with Karen and what happened exactly when she lost control of her powers."

"Oh….."

"She feels terrible that this happened, Anna."

"I know….I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Anna. After all it was just an accident. Those sort of things happen when you least expect them….or when you rather certain ones didn't happen at all."

Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. She wondered what Elsa was trying to get at with her talk about accidents. She reached out and placed her right hand over Elsa's left one.

"Elsa, are you trying to tell me something?"

Elsa bit her lower lip. "It's nothing really, Anna, I'm just worried about your well-being."

"Are you sure, Elsa? It seems to be really bothering you. You can tell me if it bothers you so much."

"Are you sure you would want to hear, Anna?"

Anna gave Elsa a reassuring nod. "Yes. I actually want to know what's bothering you so that we can work pass this issue. I wouldn't want you to be burdened with unnecessary worries."

"All right then. I suppose I can tell me."

Anna gently smiled at the omission. "Go on."

Elsa sighed before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, Anna, you know how protective I am of you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And that I was so afraid of hurting you with my magical powers that I distanced myself from you for those thirteen of lost sister bonding time and even after the coronation when I wanted you, Kristoff, and Olaf out of my ice palace for your protection."

"Yes. I know. You were afraid of hurting others because you feared yourself. I understand you told me so. What are trying to tell me, Elsa?"

"You know I only told you part of why I stayed away from you for thirteen years."

"Yes. You told me that you accidentally hurt me with your powers and mama and papa told you to stay away from others."

"Did I ever mention that your memories were altered by a troll when he healed your injured head?"

"What? You never mentioned that before."

"I didn't want to color your opinion of the trolls so soon after we reunited."

"Who were these trolls?"

"As I recall, the main troll was referred to as Gran Pabbie. He was the one who healed your head and took away all your memories of my magic powers. It was for the best that you didn't remember."

"Wait. The trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock witnessed this?"

Elsa bashfully nodded her head. Anna frowned and then craned her head down and looked at her hand over Elsa's slender one. She could feel a slight bitterness rise in her heart and subconsciously squeezed Elsa's hand in frustration border-lining anger. Elsa quickly recoiled her hand from Anna's.

"Ow! Anna! What did I do to you?"

Anna snapped out of her daze and looked concerned and sorry. She cautiously reached out and took Elsa's reluctant hand in her two hands. She began to tenderly and purposely rub her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to hurt your hand. I just- I just can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm so…so frustrated! No, I'm angry! I'm appalled by this new wave of information."

"Angry? Is it something I did, Anna?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "No! Of course not, Elsa! Don't you ever think that you're to blame because you're not."

"Then who or what are you angry at?"

"I'm angry at the trolls…..Wait…."

Anna paused to think back to when she and Kristoff went to see them since they were his family and he had said he had seen them heal another before. It clicked it in her head that he must have seen her being healed by Gran Pabbie at the time. A scowl tainted Anna's usually sunny and innocent face. It was the kind of scowl that she felt betrayed in some respect.

"I'm also angry at Kristoff!"

Elsa drew back in surprise by such a proclamation. Then she settled down and straightened out her back.

"What? Anna, there is no way you would be angry with Kristoff. He has done nothing wrong."

Anna was extremely perturbed and pouty. She pulled her hands away from Elsa and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, Kristoff was raised by the trolls that witnessed my memories being altered by Gran Pabbie. He must have been hiding off somewhere watching the whole thing before they took him in."

"Anna, why would you say such a thing?"

"It's because Kristoff told me himself that he knew who could probably help me since he's seen them do it before! He was talking about Gran Pabbie. And I know he was talking about because when we arrived where the trolls lived he asked for Gran Pabbie right away."

"Anna, even if that is true, there would be no way Kristoff would know that he saw us as children. He probably saw a family asking Gran Pabbie to have him heal one of the children. He wouldn't have realized that we were not common people but royals since he wouldn't know the difference."

"I guess so, but I still feel crumby that I fell for him and didn't think of more than I did when I tried to bring you back home. Sometimes I get distracted by romance."

Elsa out reached her arm and placed a gentle hand on Anna's left shoulder.

"It's oaky, Anna. It's natural for you to value romance."

"But I should have thought more of your needs than I did before!"

"But you didn't and that's okay. You didn't know any better."

"I wish I had!"

"Anna, calm down. It doesn't matter what you wish you did differently or not it's in the past. All that matters is that we're finally together now."

Anna dropped her head in disappointment and disbelief. "Okay. I guess you're right, Elsa."

Elsa removed her right hand from Anna's shoulder and scooped Anna's chin in her hand to force her head up so they were eye to eye with each other.

"Anna, I'm just glad that our estrangement didn't last forever and that it didn't leave a permament strain on our relationship. It's not like we hate each other deeply and with a fiery passion."

"No, we don't."

"That's good enough for me and it should be good enough for you."

Anna allowed Elsa's words to sink in before she afforded her sister a small, shy smile. "I guess so."

Elsa smiled back. She glided her hand up to Anna's left cheek and held it there.

"And I'm just glad that you're okay. I would just hate to think what could have happened if you got seriously hurt, Anna. I simply wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had idly stood by watching you get hurt especially if I had the opportunity to help you and I did nothing. Actually, I don't think I would ever forgive myself for my impudence."

Anna placed a tender hand on Elsa's right cheek. "I don't think you would have to worry about that ever happening. I don't think you would _ever _let yourself let something like that happen."

Elsa dropped her hand from Anna's cheek. Then she leaned into Anna's comforting touch with an ample sense of contentment flowing through her body.

"Thank you, Anna, for reminding me that I should not blame myself for every misfortune that comes our way."

Anna lightly patted her sister's cheek before slipping her hand away from it.

"It's the least I could do for you after all you have sacrificed for my safety. I can appreciate what your intentions were, Elsa. You shouldn't feel like you failed me. I also have to remind myself that I should dwell on the past. However…"

Elsa leaned in close to Anna. "Yes, Anna?"

"I can't help but reflect on the song rock trolls sang to me and Kristoff when Kristoff took me to be healed after you accidentally struck me with your magic."

"What would that be, Anna?"

"Well, the whole situation was pretty silly. The trolls were trying to marry me off to Kristoff just because I was the first human he brought back to his family and no less brought me back. You know, a girl. They assumed we were in love."

"But don't you two love each other?"

"Yes….But it's not that simple. I have a lot to learn about love and Kristoff needs to learn a lot about how to interact with people. But that is not my point, Elsa."

"Well then tell me what you had in mind."

"When I look back at some of the lyrics of the song that came to the forefront of my mind and when I think about them I wished I had better sense to apply them to our dilemma as sisters."

"Could you tell me the lyrics?"

"People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best."

"How would you have applied those words to our situation, Anna?"

"Well, I've been thinking for how things turned out for us and the things we said before and after the Great Thaw as of late, and I couldn't help but notice that song doesn't just have to be about how Kristoff hasn't had the best experience with other people before he and I met, but I realized that it could be about you."

"How?"

"Well, I don't mean to point this out, but you did make bad choices when you were mad, scared, or stressed. For example, when you were mad at me at the coronation party, you accidentally exposed your powers trying to tell me to stop pushing you. When you were scared, you ran away thinking it would prevent further damage to the kingdom and when you were stressed you accidentally hit me in the heart with your magic at your ice palace….and you kicked us out by creating Marshmallow and have it kick us for you."

"Marshmallow?"

"Yes, Marshmallow. He was your big and scary snowman bodyguard. Olaf gave him the name."

"Huh. That certainly is an interesting name for a formidable snowman. It's actually quite ironic."

"Well, we gave Olaf an ironic name too."

"That is true. He's surely is adorable, sweet, and small, and the complete opposite of the connotation that comes with his name: big and burly."

"You know what else that just occurred to me, Elsa?"

"What, Anna?"

"There was one more lyric that just came to me when I was thinking of the other lyrics."

"What would that be?"

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs."

Elsa blushed and then attempted to brush off the embarrassment with a failed eye-roll of amusement.

"How could you apply that to us?"

"I most likely would apply it to you. I should have realized that if anyone needed love the most at that moment in time was you. You isolated yourself because our parents believed it would be the wisest and safest course to take until they found a way to help you control your powers, but we knew how that ended. You learned that love was the answer that to controlling your powers, Elsa. You were clinging to me as I thawed. I saved both of us and you hugged without a second thought because you were relieved to know that I wasn't permanently taken away from you. Our first hug in a long time healed us both. It helped to rebuild the strained bond that existed between us. The second hug was reassurance that nothing could ever break us apart."

Elsa stifled a giggle. "What about Kristoff?"

Anna shrugged. "I am grateful that he's in my life and that he helped me scale the Northern Mountain to get to you, but if he tries to hurt you in any way then I will seriously question if he's right for me. Family comes first and I have plenty to make up to you for all the hurtful things I said about or to you."

"Anna, you don't have to make up anything to me. I just want to make sure we never have another falling out as sisters. As far as family goes, we're all that we have. We only have each other."

Anna felt her heart being delightfully warmed by Elsa's words and was driven to do the one thing that she knew would be enough to communicate how she felt. Anna leaned in and encased her sister in a pair of welcoming and protective arms. Then she rested her chin on Elsa's left shoulder and squeezed her slender body closer to her equally slender one. Anna was pleased with her sister's reaction when she felt tender yet firm hands place themselves on her back and in between her shoulder blades.

In that moment, both sisters needed no words to know what had transpired between them. Time stood still for them. They experienced no pain or anguish. They only felt the one thing that saves many people in a myriad of ways: love. That's all they needed or wanted in that moment.

Both sisters pulled away after feeling they had ample time to live in the moment. Yet Elsa held Anna by the shoulders. Their eyes met for a serene moment before Elsa had to bring them back to the present time.

"Anna, stay here and rest please. I'll go see where Kirsten and Karen in the garden and we'll all figure out how to move past this problem. Can you promise me that you'll stay put for your own safety and so that we won't have to track you down."

"I will, Elsa. I'll stay put for you since I don't want you to worry about me more than you have to do."

Elsa smiled and gently patted Anna's uninjured cheek before getting up from the bed.

"I'll be back with Kirsten and Karen as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere."

"I know. I won't leave, Elsa."

"Alright. Well, I better get going."

"Okay."

Elsa straightened out the skirt of her dress and glance over at Anna one last time only to be greeted by a warm, soft smile from her younger sister.

"Go ahead, Elsa. I'll be fine."

Without a word, Elsa turned her head away from Anna and exited the room.

To Be Continued…


	5. Melted Hearts

"This is so distressful!"

"Karen, calm down. It was an accident."

Without slowing down her pace along the corridor to the garden, the younger of the two Danish princess looked at her elder sibling with disbelief.

"Kirsten, I hurt Anna! This is the second time I had caused her pain. Last time we were here, she had a strong dislike for me most of the time. This time, however, I did not cause her emotional upheaval, but physical anguish!"

Kirsten cautiously patted her sister's back as they walked along and found themselves outside to the garden.

"There, there, Karen. It was an accident and I highly doubt Anna will hold a grudge against you like she did before. You two are friends now and she will be willing to forgive you."

"But what of Elsa? What does she think of me, Kirsten?"

Kirsten kept her hand firm on her younger sister's back as they kept walking on a paved path. She was in deep thought as to consider how Elsa would feel about the situation. Kirsten could presume that Elsa would feel protective of Anna and a little disappointed of Karen losing control of her powers, but she did not suspect that Elsa would shun Karen. Elsa was a very patient and understanding woman from what Kirsten understood from the letters and from experiencing such traits first-hand while in the young queen's presence. Kirsten looked back a Karen with reassuring eyes.

"Don't fret about what Elsa thinks of you, Karen. I'm sure that she won't ostracize your for what happened to Anna. She might be a little shaken up right now, but once she calms down I am sure as fire that she'll want to talk to us and be as gentle as she can with you when she addresses the issue of you losing control of your powers."

Karen looked straight in her older sister's patient eyes with a glimmer of hope shining in her own.

"You really think so, Kirsten?"

"Yes, Karen. I do think so."

A humble smile grace Karen's face. "Thank you, Kirsten."

"You're welcome, Kirsten."

Not long after the comforting moment shared between the two Danish sisters, Kirsten and Karen found themselves in front of a particular marble bench. They looked at each with amusement. Karen smirked.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Karen sat down first on the bench and then Kirsten followed suit. They looked up at the tree branches that loomed over their heads.

"Kirsten?"

"Yes, Karen?"

Karen dropped her head down to the grassy ground.

"How did I lose control?"

Kirsten placed a gentle hand on her younger sister's back. "I don't know, Karen. You'll just have to learn to control them better. Remember, you weren't endowed with them by birth, you were cursed with them."

Karen looked up at her older sister letting her words sink in.

"Do you suppose my accident is linked to the curse?"

"I don't think so. If you recall, Karen, the man that cursed you probably expected you to have trouble just by living with such abilities. I highly doubt he would expect Queen Elsa to be born with similar powers. I also strongly believe that he would not think so far a head into the future hoping that you would lose control of your powers and hurt a good friend of yours in the process."

"That does seem like good sound logic, but do you suppose there the possibility that my accident is linked with the curse?"

"It is possible. But we must first consider the most obvious reason: that it was simply an accident. You probably lost your footing, became surprised and unconsciously changed your water to ice without realizing it until it was too late."

"I do hope you are right, Kirsten. I hope that this is something I can only learn from and work on. If that is the case then at least I know I have control over power instead of competing for control of them from an unknown force from the curse."

"That's the spirit, Karen. Now, the most important thing you can do right now is to forgive yourself for hurting Anna. We all know you did it by mistake. I am sure Anna will forgive you and so will Elsa. All you have to do is forgive yourself and you'll a step closer and pushing past this ordeal. Only then will be you in your right mind to practice using your powers some more. Maybe you need another training session from Elsa or two. You have improved greatly in the short time we last saw Anna and Elsa, Karen, but you're not exactly a master of controlling your powers."

"I suppose you are right again, Kirsten. Must you always be right?"

Kirsten patted her sister's back in a friendly manner before placing it down against the marble surface at her side.

"It is the older sister's job. I am sure you are not alone. I am positive Anna shares the same sentiment as you seeing as you both are the younger siblings with older sisters to look up to."

Karen turned away from her sister in denial crossing her arms and pouting. "I do not look up to you."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

Kirsten knew the truth of her sister's feelings, but she wanted to pull them out of Karen's own mouth. She decided she would tease her until she came out with the truth.

"Really? Are you sure that's how your feel?"

"Yes."

"Huh. That's funny. If memory serves me right, I distinctly remember the days when you would call out for me when you had nightmares. You would mother and father to see me to feel all better. As we grew older, you followed me around like a puppy and imitated every move I made. Over time you learned to not imitate everything that I did, but you only copied me when I did something right."

"What is your point? You have no proof that the same holds true now."

"Actually, I do have proof."

Karen uncrossed her arms and turned to face her sister. "What proof do you have?"

"As of late before we came here for a visit, you asked me my opinion of the dress you wanted to wear one day because you were to meet a gentleman friend. You asked me because you value my opinion and you value my opinion because you look up to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit it, Karen. You look up to me. It's only natural for a younger sibling to look up to their older sibling especially when they are of the same sex. I am positive that Anna must look up to Elsa. Certainly, no one would ever doubt that the two of them love each other and are very faithful and dedicated to each other."

"Yes. That may be so, but we are not Elsa and Anna."

"You are correct. We are not them, but we do have a few things in common with them being a pair of sister ourselves."

"If you're trying to convince me that I look up to you, then you are sorely mistaken."

"Is that a challenge, dear sister Karen?"

"It is not a challenge. It is a fact."

"Then produce evidence for your argument."

"Well, uh….Um…There was that one time that I…"

Kirsten couldn't help but allow a smug smile grace her features.

"Yes?"

"Oh, shut up! Who asked you?"

"No one did, but I was curious how you did not look up to me."

"Well, I do not look up to you when you look so smug right now."

Kirsten chuckled and eagerly wiped away her smug smile and replaced it with a genuine and kind one.

"Fair enough, but you did imply you look up to me."

"Okay. Fine! I look up to you. Happy?"

Kirsten lightly laughed for a few seconds as she fixed her sister's tussled bangs. "Yes, my dear little sister."

Karen gently swatted her sister hand away from her face. "Alright then. Stop touching my hair. I can fix it myself. I am not a baby."

"But you are the baby. You're the baby of the family."

"You do not need to treat me as such."

"Yes. You are quite right, Karen. I do not have to treat as such, but I can't help it because it is an instinct."

"I suppose I will have to accept that fact, but please try to restrain yourself from following such an instinct when you possibly can."

"I will, Karen. Do you want to hug it out?"

"What?"

Kirsten spread her arms wide open and waited for her sister to reciprocate. Karen stared in astonishment until she finally understood the genuineness of the gesture and happily hugged her sibling back.

The two royal Danish sisters held each other for a few passing moment, but those moments were precious and felt longer than they were in reality. On the fifteenth heartbeat, Kirsten and Karen instantaneously pulled away from the embrace. They shared a tender smile and a silent yet comfortable moment.

"So, Karen, how about you take time to think and forgive yourself."

"I'm not sure, Kirsten. I mean, it is a bit overwhelming to think about everything right now."

"You don't have to, Karen. Take time to unwind and then when you're ready think about how you could forgive yourself."

"I just have one question though for you, Kirsten."

"What is that?"

"If I were to accidentally slice your cheek instead of Anna's, would you have forgiven me?"

"Yes."

Karen gave her sister a weak smile.

"I suppose that I could try to forgive myself after I have been assured you would forgive me for any accidental transgressions….However, I have one more query. "

"What would that may be?"

"What if I hit you on purpose?"

"That would depend on the circumstances. If you were on a spell or under ill-fated influenced then I could be sympathetic and forgive you more readily than opposed to if you had the intent to hurt me."

"What you would you do if I had the intent to hurt you?"

"Well, I highly doubt such an event would ever occur, but if I were to consider the circumstances, I would be angry with you, but I am sure I would eventually forgive you."

"Why would that be?"

"I love you and you're my sister. I understand that family is irreplaceable and I have to give credit to Elsa and Anna."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Karen. I mean every word. Would you forgive me if I had hurt you either on purpose or on accident?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, then you should have a better idea of how to forgive yourself."

"I suppose I could try, but not right now."

"That is quite alright. You should take time to recover, Karen."

"Thank you, Kirsten."

"You're welcome."

The Danish sisters shared another tender moment. However, it was severed short when they heard the rustling of bushes disturb their peace. They looked every which way in the surrounding area until they spotted a waddling white figure in the distance.

As the white figure came closer and into focus, they could be recognized as a short and stout figure. The closer they got, the two royal sisters could not believe their eyes. Coming their way was a vibrant and joyous snowman walking in broad daylight. He was enjoying the various sights and smells and the castle's garden and then he spotted Kirsten and Karen sitting on the marble bench. He looked at them with eager curiosity and waddled over to them as fast he could with his stumpy snow feet.

The closer the snowman got, the more clear it was to the Danish sisters saw a flurry surrounding him They came to the conclusion that the flurry cloud sustained his life. Once he was a mere two feet away from them, he looked at them with his signature bucktooth, goofy grin with his black eyes shining in wonderment and his crooked carrot nose making the innocent express complete.

"Hello, there. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Hello, Olaf. I'm Karen."

Olaf stuck out his twiggy hand for Karen to take. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Karen."

After the handshake, Olaf turned his attention to Kirsten. "And who are you?"

"I'm Karen's older sister, Kirsten."

"Nice to meet you too, Kirsten!"

Kirsten and Olaf also shared a brief handshake. Then Olaf looked at both sisters.

"So, you two are sisters?"

"Yes."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful. I know another set of loving sisters. They're good friends of mine."

"Would their names happen to be Anna and Elsa?"

"Wow! How did you know, Kirsten?"

"Karen and I are friends with them as well."

"Oh, that's so great. Now we all can be friends and we'll have fun playing together in the snow…! Elsa can make some snow for us. After all, she did make me and gave my own personal flurry!" Olaf ended his proud remark with a hop in the air and spreading out his twig arms as if to offer a heart-warming hug and donned his trademark goofy smile. Kirsten leaned in a little.

"Elsa made you?"

"Yeah. Don't you think she's pretty amazing? She gave me my flurry so I could see summer and live to experience life."

"Yes. She is pretty amazing. She even tutored Karen the last time we were here for a visit."

"What did Elsa tutor her in? Geometry? Calligraphy? Architecture? Poetry? Or perhaps did she tutor Karen in swordplay? You can never be too prepared if someone tried to sneak up on you and try to hurt you really bad."

"No, Olaf. Although, I could see Elsa tutoring in all of those areas of study, but she didn't tutor Karen in any of those."

"Really?"

Olaf turned to Karen and his big, black eyes went wide with curiosity as he stared at her. "What did she tutor you in, Karen?"

"She tutored me on how to control my powers."

"You have magic powers too?"

"Yes."

"What kind of powers?"

"I have ice and water powers."

"Were you born with them?"

"No. I was cursed with them."

Olaf's eyes grew smaller. "Oh. I'm sorry. But did Elsa's tutoring help?"

"Oh yes, very much so indeed. But I need her to tutor me some more."

"How come?"

"I accidentally hurt Anna with my powers."

"Oh no! Is Anna okay?"

"I believe so. She got a cut on her cheek."

"That can't be good. Oh, well. At least she's not majorly hurt."

"That is true."

"How did you accidentally hurt Anna?"

"I lost control of my powers and that's why I need Elsa's help."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Indeed."

A dead silence overcame Olaf for a moment or two. "Wow."

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how we could ensure Anna's safety."

"Why?"

"Well, Anna seems to be very accident prone. Elsa told me two other instances in which Anna got hurt and now this incident makes it three…unless you count all the other miniature mishaps that Anna experienced as a little girl growing up. At least that's what Anna told me herself."

"I do believe that Anna could be accident prone."

"I know! How about we lock up in her room to ensure her safety?"

"I don't think that will work, Olaf. Did Elsa tell you what happened the last time she tried to lock herself away from the world including Anna?"

Olaf's bright expression dropped for a split second before returning. "Oh. That's right. But how about we tie pillows all over her body! That way when she falls she doesn't have to worry about getting hurt!"

Karen smiled warmly at Olaf. With each passing second conversing with him she slowly forgot about her worries like they were nothing more than melted better. Or better yet, melted snow.

Karen placed a gentle hand on Olaf's left shoulder. "Olaf, I think you can't protect Anna from every little accident or mishap. I think it is best that we let her take the risks when there will be no fatal injuries and let her live life in freedom instead of constant fear."

Olaf looked as though he didn't get what Karen said at first, but then his expression changed in a way that indicated that he understood the full meaning of her message. He placed a twiggy hand on Karen's shoulder that was parallel to his shoulder that had Karen's hand on it.

"Karen, I believe you are right that Anna will be fine. She not only accident prone, but also is a quick healer."

"You think so?"

Olaf dropped his hand from Karen's shoulder and vice versa. Olaf looked at Karen will a confident yet humble glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah! Anna thawed back to life really fast once Elsa hugged her and cried for her. It just takes one act of true love from Elsa to make Anna feel all better!"

Then Olaf emphasized his point by hugging himself and swaying side to side the way he did when Elsa gave him his own person flurry.

In that very instant Karen's heart melted just by watching Olaf be himself. As she watched him, Karen realized that she had subconsciously had forgiven herself for hurting Anna by accident. She felt relieved and the feeling manifested itself into a wide grin.

However, Karen was not alone with her heart melting at the sight of Olaf. Kirsten as well watched with delight how an enchanted snowman could have such a warm personality despite having a cold exterior. Then something dawned on Kirsten. Olaf was like Elsa. Both of them had warm personalities but had cold exteriors and weren't bothered by the cold. Plus, they both cared for and loved Anna so much that they both would go to any lengths of keeping her safe even it meant the cost of their own lives and happiness.

While Kirsten was deep in thought, Olaf was giggling at the thought of Elsa giving Anna a healing hug because the image in his head just tickled his heart silly. His giggles subdued and his stopped rocking his body to and fro a few moments later. Then he directed his gaze at Karen and Kirsten.

"Speaking of Elsa…."

"Yes?"

"She's coming towards us?"

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"I can sense where she is because she made me."

"Where is she?"

Olaf turned around and pointed directly at a blurry blue dot with his right hand. "There she is."

Kirsten and Karen look over to the burry blue figure and realize that Olaf was right. Elsa was coming towards them. That must mean she's talked to Anna and has come to get them and bring them back to where Anna rests.

Olaf dropped his hand to his side and waited with joy until Elsa joined the group.

"Oh, boy! Elsa's coming over this way!"

"Yes, she is."

Karen and Kirsten both looked at each other and then nodded. They looked straight ahead and stood up from the bench. Once Elsa was ten feet away from them, Olaf began to run towards her or at least what could be considered as running. To anyone else it looked like he was waddling at high speed. His spread his arms out wide as he ran to his creator and friend.

"Elsa!"

Elsa blinked in surprise as she continued to walk toward him, Karen and Kirsten. "Olaf?"

Before Elsa knew it, she had to stop herself and catch Olaf as he launched himself into her arms the last few feet. Elsa stumbled around in a full circle while holding Olaf in her arms until she stopped and could put him down.

"Olaf, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in town today."

"I came back early to smell all the wonder flowers and lay in the soft grass here in the garden."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you glad to see me, Elsa? Because I'm glad to see you."

Elsa gave Olaf the softest smile she could produce. "I'm glad to see you too, Olaf."

Olaf returned Elsa's gentle gesture with an extra wide and extra goofy smile.

Since Elsa and Olaf needed no more words between them at the moment, Elsa glanced over to Kirsten and Karen standing in front of a very significant marble bench. She slowly closed the distance gap between them with Olaf towing behind her. She stopped a few feet short of the royal Danish sisters.

Elsa politely folded her hands in front of her body and smiled at her friends.

"Anna's going to be fine. We should return to her now."

"Okay."

"Can I come and see Anna too, Elsa?"

Elsa looked down on her left side and saw Olaf with begging eyes. Elsa smiled at his child-like way as asking permission in which he does not need to ask permission for.

"Of course you can, Olaf. I'm sure Anna will be thrilled to see you."

"Yay! Let's go see Anna!"

Elsa effortlessly turned around as she did before in her coronation gown at the party when Anna introduced her to Prince Hans of the Southern Iles. Olaf waddled ahead of the group of ladies while Kirsten and Karen stayed close behind Elsa.

To Be Continued…


End file.
